


Uncertainty

by AquaBurst07



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon - Anime, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: As Yugi stares up at the nighttime sky, many thoughts fly by in his mind. What does the future hold for him? Will his bonds with Jou and the others last past graduation?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorfulwatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/gifts).



> Hey guys, this is my gift for colourfulwatcher for the exchange. 
> 
> This takes place during the Dark Side of the Demensions movie. This is completely spoiler free.

 Legs dangled over the school roof ledge as millions of stars lit up the nighttime sky as Yugi stared up at them.  The whole reminded him of the night before the Duellist Kingdom tournament.

He shoved that thought out of his mind. The less he thought about it the better.

"Yug'?"

He turned. Jou, who wore a suit jacket and jeans, stood behind him, arms crossed.

"Are you gonna come back to the after grad party?"

Eyes dropped slightly. "I'll come down in a bit."

"What's wrong?"

Yugi put on a forced smile. "Nothing."

A brow shot up. Yugi knew that Joey didn't buy it. Not one bit.

"I'm just worried about the future. In a few weeks, we are all moving away from each other. I mean, Anzu is going to New York tomorrow; Honda is gonna work in a workshop in another city; you are travelling around for your pro duelling and I am going to the US to get an archeology degree."

"I promise that I will keep in touch through Skype and Facebook."

"It's not just that. I always hear stories about people being close in high school and then that bond withers away.   What if we end up just like that?"

Jou grabbed him by the shoulders. "Yug', our bond is stronger then that. You know it. We been through hell and high water together. I promise that I will always be your friend, Yugi."

A smile tugged on Yugi's lips. "I promise too."

"Come on," Jou said, slapping him on the shoulder. "Those super shrimp won't eat themselves."

Purple eyes rolled as Yugi followed Jou, grabbing his hand.


End file.
